Scooby Dooby Doo: Who Loves Who?
by RDawgtheDinosaur
Summary: The mystery gang is at it again, but new found love is in the air? Can they admit their feelings? Will it bring them closer together or tear them apart? Find out in this adventure! (First chapter is more of a setting up the plot :) more and better ones are to come so stay tuned!)


Chapter one: Mangle of a Menacing Mechanic

Velma paced the floor rapidly. Her mind was full to the point where she might be the first person ever to have a mind at max capacity. "Velma! Your friends are here!" Velma's heart nearly stopped as she jumped.

"O-okay mom I'll be right down!" She called back, trying not to sound too shaky.

"Hey Velm! We really need your brains on this. We got a real thinker on our hands," Fred said as they all got in the mystery van to drive to their hideout. Velma tried not to stare at what had been bothering her for months, but she failed.

"Velm? Why are you staring at me?" Daphne looked even more beautiful than the day before, Velma couldn't handle it.

"FRED! What is this case?" She said.

"Well golly you don't have to shout! There's an abandoned mansion on Dully's hill that some residents have been complaining about. Some wails and screams, some have even seen ghosts about! I gotta tell you setting traps for ghost is one of the hardest things to do, but! I _love_ a challenge," Fred looked in his rearview mirror, "and I also love traps," Fred's mind wandered.

"FRED! LOOK OUT!" Everyone screamed. Fred quickly swerved out of the way, almost hitting a tree. Everyone got out of the van into the cool crisp night. A man was standing in the middle of the road gray and wearing a mechanics uniform.

"We're so sorry sir!" Velma shrieked, "Somebody-"she sent a menacing look at Fred, -"-was distracted."

"Like, sorry dude, we would have said something to him sooner, but me and my bud we're sharing a sandwich in the back," Shaggy said.

"Ron't you rean a rouple of randwhiches?" Shaggy and Scooby shared a laugh.

"RAAAAAKKKKUUUUULLLLLLAAAAA." The mechanic screamed as Shaggy and Scooby jumped into each others arms.

"He disappeared!" Fred said.

"How strange," Daphne said. She went over to where the mechanic was standing. Velma couldn't stop watching her orange hair glisten in the moonlight. _Jinkies_ , she thought to herself. "The mechanic left some sticky goop!" Fred went over to put some of it in a jar.

"Hey gang looks like we're going straight to the haunted mansion."

"Like, why do you say that? What if it was just some random, creepy, sticky guy?" Shaggy begged.

"Because, Shag, this goop was left at every place the nearby residents claimed to see a ghost."

"Wow Fred, way to leave that important detail out," Velma rolled her eyes, but quickly blushed when Daphne giggled.

"C'mon gang let's go!"

As the mystery van pulled up to the giant, bird-filled, dark mansion, Shaggy gave a big gulp. "Like could me and Scoob wait in the van…" A crow gave a huge SHRIEK, "PLEASE!"

"Reah!" Scooby pleaded.

"C'mon Shaggy and Scooby you do this every time. Why did you even join this mystery solving team?" Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other like Velma asked the stupidest question ever. Velma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" She asked boredly.

"C'mon Velm, don't be such a cod swiggler," Daphne said as she enthusiastically asked them again : "Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" They responded with vigorous nodding. Velma felt so embarrassed and was about to apologize when,

"C"MON GANG I gotta set those traps! They really grease my gears," Fred exclaimed. Everyone jumped out to follow Fred with Velma trailing behind feeling lame.

As they came up to the huge doors, crows flew everywhere as Fred looked everything up and down.

"He-loooo!" Fred screamed. "Welp, my dad's the mayor, I'm sure a little B&E won't hurt anyone," And with that he creaked open the door. All the moaning and crying stopped instantly.

"You know the drill gang let's-"

"Split up and look for clues," they all said begrudgingly said together. Velma couldn't move her gaze off Daphne.

"Shaggy and Scooby go left, Daphne and I will go right, and Velm you'll go straight," Velma chuckled in her head, but soon went into panic.

"Nononono, I'm not going alone! Wait!" But Fred and Daphne already ran off and when she turned around Shaggy and Scooby were gone too, probably in the kitchen. Velma gave a disgruntled sigh and decided to focus on the mystery.

Shaggy and Scooby magically were indeed in the kitchen. Shoving their faces with canned whatever, Shaggy asked, "Do you think Fred has been acting weird lately?"

"Ruh-uh," Scoob said, shoving his face.

"Are you sure? I swear something is off." Just then a trap door fell open and Scooby fell through. "SCOOB!" Shaggy screamed, but the trap door was shut. A menacing laughfter filled the room as Shaggy fell to the floor shaking. "Like, don't hurt me dude!" The laughter subsided and out of a dark corner walked out the mechanic from the road.

Velma wandered through the halls of the mansion, but found nothing of interest. When she went upstairs she saw a hallway of all the bedrooms with the stereotypical scary pictures of old people on the walls. The place was filled with dust except for one drawer near the master bedroom. She opened it and when she saw what was inside she loudly gasped and dropped her flashlight. With trembling hands she lifted up the picture inside and confirmed what she saw. It was a picture of the mystery gang, new, but a little worn out (especially on Shaggy), like somebody had been handling it, _a lot_. "Oh my god," She whispered, "We have got to get out of here." But as Velma ran down the long hallway to the stairs she began to hear moaning and screaming whimpers again. She wanted to run, but the mystery solver in her wanted to know what it was. She followed the noise to every room until she hear a scream that was most defiantly Daphne in the Master bedroom. Velma's instincts went into overdrive with the thought of her love in trouble and she ran and broke down the door.

"AHH! Oh no! Velma!? Is that you!?" Daphne quickly covered herself with a blanket as Fred tried to grab his pants. Velma blushed and looked away. "I-I swear we were looking for clues and –and," Daphne tried to explain, but Velma became infuriated.

"Let me get this straight. You wanted to 'split up and look for clues' because you wanted to bang!?"

"No! Well…yes, but t didn't start out that way! I swear!" Velma went over and slapped Fred in the face. Just then they heard

"YYYYYAAAAHHOOOO!"

"Shaggy!" They all ran as best they could to the closed doors of the kitchen.

"By the way I'm still not done with you two," Velma said.

"Well, at least _someone_ is," Daphne gave a glare at Fred as he gave a guilty one to the ground. They all tried their hardest to break open the door and screams were exchanged from both sides. Finally, a rumbling came as Scooby charged for the door out of nowhere.

"Scooby!? How di-"

"Ro one rouches my riend!" And Scooby broke down the door. To everyone's surprise the old mechanic was shoving Shaggy into a pink flowery dress.

"What in the-" Fred was about to ask, but Scooby charged at the man and tackled him with all his might. Shaggy ripped off the dress and shook of the memory of what just happened. Velma walked up to the pinned down mechanic and showed him the picture of all of them, the one that was especially worn out around Shaggy.

"How did you get that!?"

"I think you outta explain _yourself_ old man!" Velma demanded.

"Okay, okay, so I'm a little obsessed. I powdered myself up to look like a ghost and pretended to haunt people. I needed to start to get your attention. My mark was the ectoplasm I left because I needed something to tie everything together. I planted a recording of spooky moans and cries so people would think this house was haunted. I needed to get you guys here! But things were not moving fast enough so I took a real chance and stood in front of your van. I didn't know what to say when you came out so I just shouted gibberish. Luckily, my plan worked and you guys came…you came," He stared dreamily at Shaggy but Scooby growled in his face. " _Anyway_ , I knew you guys would split up and Scooby and Shaggy would go to the kitchen, so I just need to plant a trap to get rid of the dog. I'm no trap master like Fred here," Fred became embarrassed because he wasn't able to use his trap skills this time due to his…distractions. He vowed to never let that happen again. "So I guess it was easy to get out of. I would have gotten away with it too," He looked at Shaggy again, "I would have gotten you…If it weren't for you meddling kids!"

Velma turned to Fred with a knowing smile because she recorded everything as he called the police. But, something was bothering him. "Are you okay, Fred?" Velma asked.

"Yeah…yeah fine," he said as he walked over to help Shaggy and Scooby tie the guy up.

Daphne came up behind Velma and blurted out, "I think Fred's gay!" Velma jumped and turned to her.

"Wha-what? How-? Why?"

"When we were…getting frisky…I could tell he kept almost saying 'Shaggy'. And in the car, he wasn't distracted by thinking about traps, he was looking at Shaggy in the rearview mirror. The way he looks at him…" Fred was staring at Shaggy longingly, but Velma was too busy looking at Daphne longingly. "How can he be so oblivious?"

"Yeah," Velma said sarcastically, "Some people don't notice _anything_."

"I know!" Velma rolled her eyes. "And I don't think he even realizes it. Fred, I believe is using me as his beard. To convince everyone, including him, that he's straight. It's hard ya'know?" Daphne looked at the ground and Velma could see in her eyes that she was in pain. She felt so bad for her. Velma reached out her hand and was about to tell her how she felt when a huge crash and shriek came from upstairs. Everyone, including the old mechanic, was frozen in fear.


End file.
